


Closer

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Giving thanks, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Obsession, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash, Songfic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Many of Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516957).

[“Through every forest, above the trees. Within my stomach, scraped off my knees. I drink the honey inside your hive. You are the reason I stay alive.”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs)

"I understand that you have this underlying need to feed your ego to the point that you are willing to sacrifice mine, but this doesn't make any sense, Taylor!"

"It makes perfect sense! We've never done it before and Jamaica is the perfect stage. People can come and go as they please and since they are already there we don't have to worry about turn out or selling tickets. Come on, Ike. People are always asking us to do more solos."

"People want YOU to do more solos! I don't have enough solos that I'm comfortable with to fill an entire set and you know it!" Isaac shouted. 

My head was down against the table and if i had a little white flag I would have been waving it just to get them to shut up. It was a never ending battle between the two of them. Didn't matter what they were fighting over because it was always the same. Taylor makes suggestion. Isaac disagrees. Taylor condescends. Isaac raises voice. Taylor adopts his dad voice. Isaac contemplates homicide. Taylor comes dangerously close to being murdered. Then wait for it...

"Zac, what do you think?" 

There it was. 

Lifting my head, I looked from one to the other before my eyes settled on Taylor. I didn’t need to speak out loud for him to understand what the look meant and he quickly sat back down in his chair. The way his eyes cast down to the table let me know that he understood and I then turned to look at Ike. “I think you got your way last time. It isn’t going to be that bad. You have a legion of fans that was ready to lynch Tay and me if you didn’t have a solo on Anthem. So, you’re going to be fine. I’ll help you with a set list.”

Isaac stood up with a huff and called Taylor a string of obscenities before storming out of the room and slamming the door. Now that we were alone, I could deal with my diva of an older brother.

“You can never just leave him alone can you?” I asked, leaning back in my chair.

“It’s a good idea, Zac! The fans will…”

“Nope,” I cut him off. “You deferred to me which means you don’t get to speak until I tell you to. Get up and lock the door.”

I hadn’t slept with Taylor since the night we had celebrated my birthday together. Our time together was usually limited due to how hectic our lives were and the nature of our sexual relationship. Quickies weren’t my thing in general and especially not when it came to Tay. I loved to take my time with him. 

My eyes followed his body as he moved to lock the door and turned to wait for his next instruction. After watching him control the meeting for the last hour and a half, doing everything that he could to get his way, it was a huge turn on to see him looking so submissive. Gone was the cocky asshole that Taylor was 90% of the time and in his place was a gorgeous creature that belonged to me.

On a normal day, Taylor was a good looking guy. That couldn’t be denied at all and he knew it. But in these moments, when his cheeks were flushed with obedience and his eyes were downcast he was breathtaking. Leaning back in my chair, I took a moment to just look at him, licking my lips at seeing the erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans and smirking because I knew it was for me. 

“Come over here, pet,” I encouraged, using the name that I knew he loved. When he approached me, I motioned for him to lean over the table and I was impressed when he did so without questioning at all. Usually, he fought me to begin with and had to be pushed into complete submission, but today seemed to be different. “You’re a good boy today, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he whispered, the arousal and need evident in his voice along with a desire for approval. 

My hand ran down the curve of his back and I cupped his ass through his tight jeans. Slipping my hand between his legs, I gave his cock a stroke before commanding him. “I want you on your knees.”

Obediently, he dropped down from the table and knelt in front of me, hands on my thighs and looking up at my expectantly. I pressed one of my fingers against his lips and he parted them eagerly, taking my finger into his mouth and sucking it like an expert. Sliding my finger out of his mouth, I pointed at my erection and tilted my head back, knowing he was going to know what to do. 

I could sense how eager he was with the way he tugged at my jeans and the moan that slipped from his lips when he saw that I wasn’t wearing any underwear. That wasn’t planned, I had just been too lazy to get a clean pair that morning after my shower. That laziness was fully paying off now as his warm, wet mouth slid down over me. 

“Fuck, Tay… suck me, yes,” I moaned, keeping the volume down, but letting him know that I was enjoying his attention. I opened my eyes to watch him, pushing his hair out of his face and threading my fingers through it so that I could hold him. His mouth felt like heaven and I knew that if I allowed him, he could easily get me off like this. “All the way, pet, come on,” I urged.

Taylor’s eyes met mine for a moment before I felt him relax his lips around me and push his mouth all the way down. When I bumped against the back of his throat I moaned and held down on the back of his head to keep him there, restricting his oxygen. I knew that he’d had enough when his nails dug into my skin and after that point, I held him just a little bit longer before pulling him up by his hair. 

“That’s enough,” I commanded before I motioned for him to get up onto his feet. “Pull your pants down and sit on the table.”

My eyes watched as he scrambled onto the table and I smiled at how eager he was. Once he was exposed, I leaned forward and it was my turn to take him into my mouth. I loved the feeling of him on my tongue, the way he always grew harder at my attention. It was powerful to know that I could make him lose control. Give up control. That I could make him mine and mine only. He would do anything for me and I rewarded him handsomely. 

The moans that he made as I took him deep into my mouth, curling my tongue around his length, were worth every single time he annoyed the fuck out of me. Worth every condescending moment. Every time I had to hear him and Isaac fighting. It made it all disappear instantly and I bobbed my head on him faster, doing everything that I could to take him right to the edge, but not over it. If he came, the game was over and he would get cocky again. He would know that I had lost control and wasn’t able to stop. I could never let that happen. He could never know just how much he undid me. Thankfully, he broke his concentration and gave me an opening. 

“Zac,” he moaned out, lifting his hips off the table and pressing deep into my mouth. Firmly, I pressed down on his hips and slipped my mouth away from him, licking my lips and panting. 

“You know better than that,” I scolded him. “Roll over.”

A whimper left his lips and he looked at me desperately, but I managed to keep my expression neutral. When he saw that he wasn’t getting anywhere he turned over and pressed his cheek against the table. His perfect ass was in the air and I licked my lips at the sight of it. Pushing his shirt up so that I had better access to him and moved to stand at his side. 

“As sexy as it is when you moan my name, you know you’re not allowed if you don’t have permission and I definitely didn’t give you permission,” I purred. Even though he was good and didn’t speak, I still brought my hand down on his ass hard, the sound echoing in the small room. To his credit, he didn’t cry out or whimper so I did it again. And again. And again. The way his pale skin reddened so easily under my touch was an addiction. My fingers brushed over the worried skin and I leaned down to run my tongue against it in the shape of a heart. 

Being at the office meant that there was a risk that Isaac could come back at any time. Even though the door was locked, he did have a key and I would never put it past him to burst in if he thought we were keeping something from him. 

“Come on,” I coaxed, dragging Taylor down to the floor with me. It didn’t matter where we were or the circumstances under which I took him, I always made sure I could see his eyes if I wanted to. I’d never fucked him from behind without a mirror in front of us and I wasn’t about to start now. That connection of getting to see his face was part of my obsession. My obsession that started and ended with him. 

Taking our clothes off completely wasn’t an option, but with the way his jeans were pulled down enough he had enough room to ride me and that was exactly what I wanted. Crawling to the storage unit in the room, I dug into the back of the bottom drawer and produced a bottle of lube. 

“Please?” he asked, holding his hand out to me. He knew that speaking was a risk, but he’d been good so far to I handed the bottle to him. Laying back, I watched as he squeezed the cool liquid into his hand and then groaned when he wrapped his hand around me, coating me easily and giving me a few strokes. Watching him reach his hand around to smear lube against his opening made me bit my lip and I grasped for him, guiding him where I wanted him over my body.

“You know what to do… fuck yourself on me,” I commanded. His eyes were cloudy with desire as he positioned his body over mine and took me into his hand once more so that he could guide me to the right place. 

As he sunk down on me, I had to bite down on my lip to stop from crying out his name. he pressed both of his hands against my chest and began to roll his hips down, impaling himself and taking me deep with every down stroke. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him and the way that he moved. My hands ran all over his body where I could touch him and grasping at his shirt, I pulled him down so that I could kiss him, claiming his mouth. Our tongues tangled together desperately as my hand found his dick so that I could stroke it. 

The added attention to his body made the rhythm of his hips speed up and I pressed up against him, meeting him stroke for stroke. Our pace became frenzied, desperate, and full of passion as we continued to kiss. “I love you,” I breathed out against his mouth. “Fuck, do I love you. You can speak…”

“I love you too, Zac,” he whimpered out immediately. “Oh god…” I could tell he was close and I kept him from coming with a squeeze of my hand.

“Save it for me. I want you to come in my mouth,” I panted against his lips causing him to tense against me and I could tell he wanted it. “I’m almost there, Tay. Get me off… come on, you can do it. Make me come.”

Sitting up, he started to slam his body down against mine harder and his head fell back, exposing his beautiful neck to me. The sight of him in so much pleasure always did me in and I held onto his hips tightly to keep him down as I came, crying out his name louder than I intended, unable to help myself. 

“Zac,” he whimpered, looking down at me desperately and almost as though he was in pain. I knew that he needed to come and he looked so beautiful that I didn’t want to make him wait any longer. He’d done as I had asked and he deserved his reward. Opening my mouth was his key and he scrambled up my body. 

My lips closed around him once more and I moaned against him. Coaxing him along with my hands against his hips, I let him fuck my mouth, taking him all easily. He had been so on edge that it didn’t take long before he was once again whimpering out my name, his body spasming as his come hit the back of my throat. Nails biting into his skin, I dug them in hard enough to mark him as I swallowed easily, knowing that he was going to go home to his wife and have to possibly explain them, but I didn’t care. He was mine. Taylor belonged to me. He loved _me_.


End file.
